Un Quart d'Heure pour l'Inspiration
by Dulanoire
Summary: Un quart d'heure pour écrire est-ce long ou court? A partir du moment où l'Inspiration s'en mêle, certaines belles histoires peuvent en naître... Risque éventuel de slashs et femslashs, si le rating change pour un texte du recueil, je le préciserais.
1. Le Baron Sanglant

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, comment savoir quelle heure est-il lorsque vous lisez ceci? ^^) Voici un nouveau recueil dont le principe est assez simple. Il réunira les textes écrits lors des défis (notamment avec ma chère Saaanak, parce que oui en term S, on a des heures de perm mal placées...). Les règles de ces défis sont simples. Un quart d'heure pour écrire, pas plus (une ou deux minutes sont tolérées, le temps de finir la phrase). Une choisit un personnage (ici, Saanak a choisi le Baron Sanglant) et l'autre deux mots (ciel et sucré pour ce texte). Puis c'est parti! On n'a pas le droit de rectifier notre texte après coup, d'où certaines formes maladroites, je m'en excuse d'avance...

Merci d'avoir lu cette loooongue intro ^^'' Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il attend, piégé dans ses chers cachots. Que fit-il là ? Lui même ne le sait pas. Ou plutôt il ne le sait plus. Il se contente de rester assis dans une salle de classe abandonnée dont il a fait son refuge. Il ne veut plus sortir de hors. Le beau l'effraie, lui qui est devenu symbole de terreur. Le ciel bleu été lui fait peur car sa pureté céleste ne fait qu'accentuer sa laideur de fantôme... Ou du moins celle qu'il croit être la sienne. Il tremble et hésite dès qu'il lui faut quitter son lieu de prédilection... Le noir ? Habituel. Le froid ? Aucun problème ! L'humidité ? Ça ne le touche pas. Il est bien dans sa Maison, avec ses chers petits serpents à la ruse redoutable... Jamais ils ne doivent savoir que la vue d'un oisillon blanc et doux suffirait à le terroriser !

Cependant, plus les années passent et plus le Baron Sanglant rêve de l'extérieur. Des chauds rayons du soleil, de la pâle lueur de la lune, de la senteur sucrée des fleurs et de celle trouble du lac... Mais il n'ose pas l'avouer. Il fait le fier arrogant, trop grand pour ces choses là, et est persuadé de duper les petits Serpentards qui l'écoutent encore... L'un d'entre eux attire son attention. C'est un tout jeune garçon qui a le même air triste que les esprits... Le même air que lui. Le féroce baron va alors voir de plus en plus le jeune, lui parlant encore et encore. Il lui révèle tout ce qu'il sait, y compris les élucubrations de la Dame Grise qui prétend être la fille de la grande Rowena Serdaigle ! La pauvre, la mort lui a mangé la mémoire... Mais dès que le sauvage Baron commence à parler de ses envies bizarres, le garçon ne vient plus le voir. Il a trouvé d'autres secrets à arracher, au sein d'une chambre oubliée.


	2. Bellatrix

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un autre texte écrit en un quart d'heure (ou presque...) avec Saanak ^^' j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mots : Porte; baiser; chance; pantoufle de verre

Thème : déchéance

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle est assise dans un somptueux fauteuil tendu de brocart bordeaux. Sa longue chevelure aussi sombre que l'aile du corbeau lui tombe jusqu'au creux des reins. Une mèche blanche tranche, stigmate muet de ses terreurs passées... Un verre à la main, Bellatrix songe.

Elle repense à l'enfant qu'elle était il n'y a pas si longtemps. A l'enfant brisée par les coups de son père, à celle qui s'était juré de prendre sa revanche sur ces hommes lourds et brutaux. A la fille qui a très tôt affiché sur son pâle minois un masque d'indifférence froide pour se protéger. A la jeune fille qui s'était tenue droite dans une chambre semblable à celle-ci, sans montrer une once de sa peur. Puis qui s'était donnée en tremblant intérieurement. A la femme qui avait fini par réussir à prendre une emprise certaine sur son mari, l'un de ces hommes qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais Rodolphus était différent. Plus doux, plus tendre, moins violent. Pas une fois il n'a levé la main sur elle, trop abasourdi par sa chance. On lui avait donné l'une des filles Black ! L'une de ses beautés dociles et sublimes... Par contre pour la docilité il pouvait repasser. Bellatrix n'était pas du genre à se soumettre ! Sauf au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Il était venu un soir la rejoindre dans sa chambre d'adolescente, dédaignant la petite porte. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche en lin, laissant deviner ses formes naissantes, Bellatrix l'avait écouté avec passion. Il lui promettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu souhaiter ! La reconnaissance, enfin ne plus être la moins jolie derrière Narcissa, la moins douée derrière Andromeda. Le pouvoir, lui permettant d'être libre ! Et l'amour aussi. Quand cet homme, encore magnifique, l'avait embrassée elle n'avait pu dire non...

Son mari l'avait rejointe sans frémir, ainsi que la plupart de leurs compagnons de Poudlard. Et Bellatrix avait pu touché du doigt son bonheur. Elle se sentait comme Cendrillon, enfin acceptée au Bal de la Vie. Tout lui souriait. Elle était amoureuse, de cette force qu'ont les premiers émois. Pour lui, elle a tué, elle a torturé c'est vrai. Mais Tom était alors si beau, si passionné, et il l'aimait elle en était certaine. Un homme ne peut pas tout cacher à la femme qui partage son lit...

Mais elle fut envoyée pour torturer à mort deux membres de cet ordre pathétique. Capturée comme une chienne galeuse. Envoyée au Royaume des Détraqueurs, loin de son cœur. Car oui, elle l'avait donné et elle en avait été séparée... Cendrillon a perdu sa pantoufle de verre mais le prince ne l'a pas ramassée. Et au cœur des ténèbres, Bellatrix s'est perdue. Ses cheveux sont devenus blancs. Le reste de son humanité s'est envolée. Quand la pire menace est un baiser, comment ne pas chuter ?


	3. Severus

Mots : chahuter écrire Moldus iris espoir

Thème : Temps libre

Ecrire au bord du lac. Lorsque le soleil baigne l'horizon, que les Sirènes paressent au creux de criques cachées, et que ceux qui le chahutent préferent le Quidditch à l'herbe fraîche. Un vrai moment de Paradis pour Severus. Calme, il profite de cet instant où il ressent sa solitude non plus comme un fardeau mais comme une compagne. Parfois il se plait à l'imaginer comme une femme, cette solitude si possessive. Il se souvient de ce chanteur Moldu qui chantait sa liberté de la même façon... Le jeune homme lui n'a pas l'orgueil d'en faire une chanson. Mais il prête tout de même à cette allégorie prenante, de tendres iris couleur d'herbe naissante. De longs cheveux, coulant comme une cascade de feu sur ses épaules et son dos. Un corps mince, qu'il a tant de fois contemplé... Lentement, la femme qu'il imagine toujours présente à ses cotés prend les traits de Lily. Elle le contemple, fine et gracieuse telle une biche aux abois. Qu'elle est belle... Un sourire lui monte aux lèvres. Le jeune homme la voit se mouvoir devant lui, vêtue d'un long jupon blanc et d'un simple débardeur vert bruni. Elle est pieds nus et tient son chapeau de paille dans les mains. C'est l'été, il en sur, et elle est rentrée comme lui. Il les attend avec tant d'impatience ces vacances ! Là où il peut enfin voir son aimée rien que pour lui. Là où ce démon de Potter et ses amis ne cherchent pas à lui prendre tout ce qu'il a. Ils lui ont déjà pris son estime de lui même. Son espoir de pouvoir un jour avoir des amis. Mais ils n'auront pas Lily ! Même si cette année, il l'a sentie plus lointaine, plus froide. Elle doit être préoccupée par ses ASPICs. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vue d'ailleurs. Comme Potter. Pourtant, pour ce dernier il ne va pas se plaindre. Plus loin il est, mieux il se porte !

Il entend un rire. L'image de sa solitude fantasmée s'évapore en un soupir. Il a reconnu ce rire. Lily ! Il saute sur ses pieds. Peut être pourra-t-il au moins la voir ? Il quitte son refuge et se dirige vers l'orée de la forêt interdite, inconscient de ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Il avance, porté par son amour. Il ne pense plus aux brimades ou aux moqueries. Lily est là !

Mais quand il s'approche, il entend une autre rumeur de voix. Grave et séduisante. Masculine. A nouveau, le rire frais de Lily s'élève. Et quand Severus la voit enfin, la belle embrasse James.

Le cœur du garçon se brise. Il ne distingue pas les larmes qui brillent dans les yeux de sa chère et tendre. Il ne distingue pas sa tristesse quand elle le voit s'enfuir. Il n'entend pas sa voix l'appeler...

Il quitte le lac. Et jamais n'y retourna.


End file.
